Episode 27: Once More With Feeling
by Tuxedo Mark
Summary: This episode takes place after the TV series and movies. I give the series a proper ending.


**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**Episode 27:  
Once More With Feeling**

* * *

Author's note: Having been able to watch the entire series of "Neon Genesis Evangelion" earlier this year, and having been completely disappointed by it, I decided to write an episode 27 - not to resolve all of the plot threads and unanswered questions that the series left; that would require effort, and this series isn't worth that.

This episode fixes things _my_ way.

Warning: If you love "Neon Genesis Evangelion" and think it's the greatest anime series of all time, then you will completely hate this fic (unless you try to find hidden meanings in it that aren't there). If, however, you recognize "Neon Genesis Evangelion" for the badly-written, pretentious shit that it is, then read on and enjoy!

I wrote this story on Sunday, December 17, 2006, from 8:00 AM to 9:26 AM and from 12:48 PM to 3:29 PM, and on Monday, December 18, 2006, from 2:52 PM to 3:31 PM and from 5:35 PM to 5:36 PM. Comments and questions, both good and bad, are welcome. Enjoy!

* * *

**The final case of Shinji Ikari...**

_What do you want from me?_

**You.**

_I thought it was over._

**It's not.**

_Well, here we go again._

**Why do you despair?**

_Because nobody loves me._

**Why do you despair?**

_Because nobody loves me!_

**Why do you despair?**

_Because my father doesn't love me!_

**Why is your father important?**

_I don't know! Because he is!_

**Do you love your father?**

_I...I don't know._

**Do you love your father?**

_I don't know!_

**Do you love your father?**

_I don't know, damn it!_

**Why love?**

_What?_

**Why love?**

_What?!_

**Why love?**

_What?!_

**Why love?**

_What?!_

**Why love?**

_What?!_

**Why love?**

_What?!_

**Why love?**

_What?!_

**Why love?**

_Help!_

**Why love?**

_Help!_

**Why love?**

_Help!_

**Why love?**

_Help!_

**Why love?**

_Help!_

**Why love?**

_Help!_

**Why love?**

_Help!_

**Why love?**

_Stop it!_

**Why love?**

_Stop it!_

**Why love?**

_Stop it!_

**Why love?**

_Stop it!_

**Why love?**

_Stop it!_

**Why love?**

_Stop it!_

**Why love?**

_Stop it!_

**Why love?**

_Go away!_

**Why love?**

_Go away!_

**Why love?**

_Go away!_

**Why love?**

_Go away!_

**Why love?**

_Go away!_

**Why love?**

_Go away!_

**Why love?**

_Go away!_

**Why love?**

_Go away!_

**Why love?**

_Go away!_

**Why love?**

_Because, without it, we'd have nothing!_

**Isn't that better?**

_Is it?_

**Who do you love?**

_I don't know._

**Rei Ayanami?**

_No, not her. Well, I did touch her breast, but that was an accident._

**Rei Ayanami?**

_No._

**Rei Ayanami?**

_No!_

_"Don't you like me, Shinji?"_

_"Rei! Well, sure, I like you, but not like that."_

_"Why not?"_

_"What?"_

_"Why don't you like me like that?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Don't you love me?"_

_"I..."_

_"That's just like you, Shinji! It's always I, I, I!"_

_Misato._

**Do you like her?**

_"I..."_

_"I is for beasts, Shinji! Answer the fucking question! Do you like me or not?!"_

_Do I?_

**Do you love Misato?**

_I don't know._

**Do you love Misato?**

_I don't know._

**Do you love Misato?**

_I don't know._

**Do you love Misato?**

_I don't know._

**Do you love Misato?**

_I don't know._

**Do you love Misato?**

_I don't know._

**Do you love Misato?**

_I don't know._

**Do you love Misato?**

_I don't know._

**Do you love Misato?**

_I don't know!_

**Do you love Misato?**

_I don't know!_

**Do you love Misato?**

_I don't know!_

**Do you love Misato?**

_I don't know!_

**Do you love Misato?**

_I don't know!_

**Do you love Misato?**

_I don't know!_

**Do you love Misato?**

_I don't know!_

**Do you love Misato?**

_I don't know!_

**Do you love Misato?**

_I don't know!_

**Do you love Misato?**

_I don't know!_

**Do you love Misato?**

_I don't know!_

**Do you love Misato?**

_I don't know!_

**Do you love Misato?**

_I don't know!_

**Do you love Misato?**

_I don't know!_

**Do you love Misato?**

_I don't know!_

**Do you love Misato?**

_I don't know!_

**Do you love Misato?**

_I don't know!_

**Do you love Misato?**

_I don't know!_

**Do you love Misato?**

_I don't know!_

**Do you love Misato?**

_I don't know!_

**Do you love Misato?**

_I don't know!_

**Do you love Misato?**

_I don't know!_

_"Shinji, you're such a pain!"_

_Asuka._

**This one, Asuka Langley Soryu.**

_"No, not her. She's annoying."_

_"And you're not?!"_

_I'm annoying?_

**Yes, you are.**

_I'm annoying?_

**Yes, you are.**

_I'm annoying?_

**Yes, you are.**

_I'm annoying?_

**Yes, you are.**

_I'm annoying?_

**Yes, you are.**

_I'm annoying?_

**Yes, you are.**

_I'm annoying?_

**Yes, you are.**

_I'm annoying?_

**Yes, you are.**

_I'm annoying?_

**Yes, you are.**

_I'm annoying?_

**Yes, you are.**

_I never thought about it that way before._

**Think.**

_About what?_

**Think.**

_About what?_

**Think.**

_About what?_

**Think.**

_About Asuka?_

_"Watch me perform, Shinji!"_

_"Misato! Where are we?"_

_"We're at the nightclub where I perform, silly!"_

_"You sing?"_

_"Of course, I sing!"_

_"I didn't know that."_

_"There are a lot of things that you don't know about me."_

_"Really?"_

_"Now, have a seat and enjoy the show."_

_"Okay."_

_"Fly me to the moon  
and let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what Spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me.  
Fill my heart with song  
and let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words...yeah, right! Dream on, Shinji!"_

**Not her, then.**

_But I love her._

**Not her.**

_But I love her._

**Not her.**

_But I love her._

**Not her.**

_But I love her._

**Not her.**

_But I love her._

**Not her.**

_But I love her._

**Not her.**

_But I love her._

**Not her.**

_But I love her._

**Not her.**

_But I love her._

**Not her.**

_But I love her._

**Not her.**

_But I love her._

**Not her.**

_But I love her._

**Not her.**

_But I love her._

**Not her.**

_But I love her._

**Not her.**

_But I love her._

**Not her.**

_But I love her._

**Not her.**

_But I love her._

**Not her.**

_But I love her._

**Not her.**

_But I love her._

**Not her.**

_But I love her._

**Not her.**

_But I love her._

**Do you?**

_I do love her._

**Do you?**

_I do love her._

**Do you?**

_I do love her._

**Do you?**

_I do love her._

**Do you?**

_I do love her._

**Do you?**

_I do love her._

**Do you?**

_I do love her._

**Do you?**

_I do love her._

**Do you?**

_I do love her._

**Do you?**

_I do love her._

**Do you?**

_I do love her._

**Do you?**

_I do love her._

**Do you?**

_I do love her._

**Do you?**

_I do love her._

**Do you?**

_I do love her._

**What about Rei?**

I said no!

_"Don't you love me?"_

_"I..."_

_"Stop with the I. I is annoying."_

_"I is? But I am the I. I am what is myself."_

_"My turn to sing. Please vacate the stage, Misato."_

_"No way. This, I gotta hear."_

_"Like a cruel angel,  
young boy, become the legend!  
A blue wind is now  
knocking at the door to your heart, and yet  
you are merely gazing at me  
and smiling.  
Something gently touching -  
you're so intent on seeking it out  
that you can't even see your fate yet  
with such innocent eyes.  
But someday I think you'll find out  
that what's on your back  
are wings that are for  
heading for the far-off future.  
The cruel angel's thesis  
will soon take flight through the window  
with surging, hot pathos,  
if you betray your memories.  
Embracing this universe and shining,  
young boy, become the legend!  
Sleeping for a long time  
in the cradle of my love,  
the morning is coming when you alone will be called  
by a messenger of dreams.  
Moonlight reflects off  
the nape of your slender neck,  
stopping time all throughout the world. I want to confine them, but...  
So, if two people being brought together by fate  
has any meaning,  
I think that it is a bible  
for learning freedom.  
The cruel angel's thesis.  
The sorrow then begins.  
You held tight to the form of life  
when you woke up from that dream.  
You shine brighter than anyone else.  
Young boy, become the legend!  
People create history  
while weaving love.  
Even knowing I'll never be a goddess or anything like that,  
I live on.  
The cruel angel's thesis  
will soon take flight through the window  
with surging, hot pathos,  
if you betray your memories.  
Embracing this universe and shining,  
young boy, become the legend!  
A blue wind is now  
knocking at the door to your heart, and yet  
you are merely gazing at me  
and smiling.  
Something gently touching -  
you're so intent on seeking it out  
that you can't even see your fate yet  
with such innocent eyes.  
But someday I think you'll find out  
that what's on your back  
are wings that are for  
heading for the far-off future.  
The cruel angel's thesis  
will soon take flight through the window  
with surging, hot pathos,  
if you betray your memories.  
Embracing this universe and shining,  
young boy, become the legend!"_

**Episode 27:  
Once More With Feeling.**

* * *

**NEON  
GENESIS  
EVANGELION  
EPISODE27:  
And end it all...**

**The final case of Shinji Ikari continues...**

_Must it?_

**What of Kaworu?**

_Please, no._

**Why no?**

_Just no._

**Did you love Kaworu?**

_I don't know. There wasn't time._

**Because you killed him.**

_Yes._

**Why killed?**

**Why killed?**

**Why killed?**

**Why killed?**

**Why killed?**

**Why killed?**

**Why killed?**

**Why killed?**

**Why killed?**

**Why killed?**

**Why killed?**

**Why killed?**

**Why killed?**

**Why killed?**

**Why killed?**

**Why killed?**

**Why killed?**

**Why killed?**

**Why killed?**

**Why killed?**

**Why killed?**

**Why killed?**

**Why killed?**

**Why killed?**

**Why killed?**

_I don't know! I had to - to save the world!_

**So killed.**

_Yes._

**So killed.**

_Yes._

**So killed.**

_Yes._

**So killed.**

_Yes._

**So killed.**

_Yes._

**So killed.**

_Yes._

**So killed.**

_Yes._

**So killed.**

_Yes._

**So killed.**

_Yes._

**So killed.**

_Yes._

**So killed.**

_Yes._

**So killed.**

_Yes._

**So killed.**

_Yes!_

**So killed.**

_Yes!_

**So killed.**

_Yes!_

**So killed.**

_Yes!_

**So killed.**

_Yes!_

**So killed.**

_Yes!_

**So killed.**

_Yes!_

**So killed.**

_Yes!_

**So killed.**

_Yes!_

**So killed.**

_Yes!_

**So killed.**

_Yes!_

**So killed.**

_Yes!_

**So killed.**

_Yes!_

**So killed.**

_Yes!_

**So killed.**

_Yes!_

**So killed.**

_Yes!_

**So killed.**

_Yes!_

**So killed.**

_Yes!_

**But you loved him.**

_Yes!_

**Do you remember his song?**

_"O Freunde, nicht diese Töne,  
sondern lasst uns angenehmere  
anstimmen, und freundenvollere.  
Freude, schöner Götterfunken,  
Tochter aus Elysium,  
wir betreten feuertrunken,  
Himmlische, dein Heiligtum!  
Deine Zauber binden wieder,  
was die Mode streng geteilt:  
alle Menschen werden Brüder,  
wo dein snafter Flügel weilt.  
Wem der grosse Wurf gelungen,  
eines Freundes Freund zu sein,  
wer ein holdes Weib errungen,  
mische seinen Jubel ein!  
Ja, wer auch nur eine Seele  
sein nennt auf dem Erdenrund!  
Und wer's nie gekonnt, der stehle  
weinend sich aus diesem Bund!  
Freude trinken alle Wesen  
an den Brüsten der Natur,  
alle Guten, alle Bösen  
folgen ihrer Rosenspur.  
Küsse gab sie uns und Reben,  
einen Freund, geprüft im Tod;  
Wollust ward dem Wurm gegeben,  
und der Cherub steht vor Gott.  
Froh, wie seine Sonnen fliegen  
durch des Himmels prächt'gen Plan,  
laufet, Brüder, eure Bahn,  
freudig, wie ein Held zum Siegen!  
Freude, schöner Götterfunken,  
Tochter aus Elysium,  
wir betreten feuertrunken,  
Himmlische, dein Heiligtum!  
Deine Zauber binden wieder,  
was die Mode streng geteilt:  
alle Menschen werden Brüder,  
wo dein snafter Flügel weilt.  
Seid umschlungen, Millionen!  
Diesen Kuss der ganzen Welt!  
Brüder, überm Sternenzelt  
muss ein lieber Vater wohnen.  
Ahnest du den Schöpfer, Welt?  
Such ihn überm Sternenzelt!  
Über Sternen muss er wohnen.  
Freude, schöner Götterfunken,  
Tochter aus Elysium,  
wir betreten feuertrunken,  
Himmlische, dein Heiligtum!  
Seid umschlungen, Millionen!  
Diesen Kuss der ganzen Welt!  
Ihr stürzt nieder, Millionen?  
Ahnest du den Schöpfer, Welt?  
Such ihn überm Sternenzelt!  
Brüder, überm Sternenzelt  
muss ein lieber Vater wohnen!  
Freude, Tochter aus Elysium,  
deine Zauber binden wieder,  
was die Mode streng geteilt!  
Alle Menschen werden Brüder,  
wo dein sanfter Flügel Weilt.  
Seid umschlungen, Millionen!  
Diesen Kuss der ganzen Welt!  
Brüder, überm Sternenzelt  
muss ein lieber Vater wohnen.  
Freude, schöner Götterfunken,  
Tochter aus Elysium,  
Freude, schöner Götterfunken!"_

_"You're a lazy, good-for-nothing fuckhead, Shinji!"_

_"Misato? Why do you say that?"_


End file.
